Dxd's Anomaly
by immortalsin13
Summary: He is an anomaly and he knows that..he has lived several lives and continues to be reincarnated everytime he dies without losing an ounce of his power, follow Hiro and his mysterious maid Griselda on their adventure along with the DxD characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is a fine morning where everything is peaceful and quiet unless you consider gunshot as quiet.

Currently Hiro is refining his shooting skills in his backyard using two guns, both are custom made, the two are hand guns that has a long muzzle and designed to have a barrel like a revolver than a magazine.

The door behind hiro opened showing a woman with a hair that is mixed between black and silver, she wears a French maid outfit and a mask that covers the lower part of her face. " master it's time for you to go to school ".

Hiro stopped his practice but he didn't turned to face her" don't want to Griselda ".

" then you leave me no choice " Griselda raised her skirt... There strapped on her legs are the same guns as hiro, she then pulled one, quickly aimed at his head " bullet barrage " true to it's name the gun fired multiple bullets at once like a machine gun, she knows that it won't hit him anyways because she just poured a small amount of magic in it.

Hiro ducked and his head then hit the table where he is arranging another customized gun of his. " what the hell is that for!? ".

" If you don't go to school i will continuously fire at you " she then aimed again at his head.

" damn woman you teach them what you know and they'll use it against you to get what they want " he said as he strapped his guns on his waist and followed Griselda inside. " you know Griselda using that technique outside in the open might cause us trouble if others hear the continuous firing it makes ".

" don't worry master i already placed a silencing barrier on the whole place before you even started firing ". They reached the kitchen where the food is already prepared.

" so you planned on firing at me from the start " he sat down and ate his pancakes. " hey Griselda do you eat? ".

" why ask? "

" ever since i found you i only saw you two times " he remembered everytime he ate Griselda would just stand behind him for some reason.

" of course i do, i wake up earlier than you and eat first before preparing your food " she stated.

" why not eat the same time as me? " it's been bothering him for sometime now on how she would just stand there watching while he ate.

" as your maid it is my duty to be on stand by all the time and not eat at the same time as you " she explained.

Hiro sighed. " then from now on you will be eating along side me so now sit ".

Griselda didn't move from her spot.

Hiro noticed that she won't follow his order so he stood up, pulled out a chair, walk towards her , carry her like a princess then placed her on the chair, grabbed an extra plate and fork and filled it with pancakes. " eat " he placed the food in front of her.

Griselda just kept staring at the food in which got hiro frustrated and decided to take matter at his own hand.

" fine if you won't do it i will " he pulled her mask of showing her complete face, then cut a slice of pancake and placed it in front of her mouth. " open up ".

She opened her mouth and ate the food.

Hiro noticed something on her face then he smiled deviously. " you know if you wanted me to feed you, you should have said so earlier. "

Grizelda's blush intensified " t-thats absurd " she tried denying it, Griselda then grabbed the fork and ate on her own.

" you know you look cute when your shy " he stated at of the blue.

" please stop being a pervert " Griselda is going to get back at him.

Hiro chocked. " me a pervert? " he then adopted a hurt look " why would you say such thing ".

" your the type to corrupt innocent people using your false good attitude that hided your pervertedness ". She stated flatly.

Griselda never liked it when Hiro has a wide smirk it always ends up him doing something that she would clean later.

" so i'm a pervert " his eye's became shadowed by his hair but it appears to be glowing red. " then let me show you how a perverted beast i am ".

Hiro then jumped at Griselda who couldn't move away because she is sitting close to him, she then felt her body restricted confirming her suspicion that he used magic while writing restrict on the ground using his feet. " w-what are you doing master ".

Hiro tongue was swaying from side to side dripping with saliva. " oh i'm going to show you how perverted i can be hehehahahahahahaha ".

Griselda screamed. " noooooooo " she tried to struggle but her body is restricted. Was this is? Her innocence will be gone because she was ravished by a beast.

… sometime later...

They did put up a silencing barrier for the gunshots but it was long dispelled so the noise from the house were heard by their neighbors, some had a heart attack from imaging things that they are doing to cause such noise.

To be truthful hiro just tickled Griselda it's not his fault that her screams and moans were misinterpreted by people.

Currently he is walking towards school when he saw something spectacular... It was issei being asked out for a date by girl he is happy for the boy but he knew something wrong the girl, he won't stop because it might be thr chance that issei is looking for.

So he headed and entered the gate passing issei and the girl and there he confirmed what the girl was... A fallen angel, he knows about the power hidden inside of issei so it's not a mystery that others want it or eliminate it but he decided not to intervene because he saw two devils watching over issei.

While walking he saw sona headed to their room so he decided to call her. " so-tan " Hiro shouted while waving and jogging towards her

Sona stopped and shivered that voice sounded much like her sister when she call her, she slowly turned to see who it was and saw hiro jogging towards her, she sighed this has been a morning routine now. " what do you want hiro? ".

They continued their walk. " aww don't be so called sona i just wanted to talk ".

Sona glared at him. " your definition of talk sometimes bring me problem ".

" hey that rumor about us being in a relationship was already cleared up and it's not my fault that you like me so much. " he said the last part filled with pride.

A tick mark appeared on sonas forehead and she punched him in the shoulder. " stop making things up ". She the blushed slightly " beside your the one who suddenly kissed and i don't even know you back then " the last part could have been misinterpreted by anyone

Hiros eyebrow rose. " so your saying that if we knew each other earlier you would have let me kiss you? " he wasn't teasing her or anything he is just curious.

" of course not! " she walked faster and ahead of him. What wad this feeling she is currently having now? She hasn't fallen for him hasn't she? She only knew him for two months speaking of the kiss. " why did you even did it by the way? ".

Hiro looked at her confused. " the kiss? " sona glared at him. " someone said you taste like blueberry so i decided to know myself it would have been weird if i licked your face so i decided on the kiss ".

Sona could feel that he was stating the truth that he was just curious and doesn't have any ulterior motives. The reason she talks to him was because he seems to brighten up her day and he gives a damn good back massage.

" so the chess battle still on later? " hiro asked while holding the door and not yet opening it.

Sona sighed it seems that hiro developed a habit of challenging her to a chess game every single day. " yes and you know what the payment for the one losing right? ".

Hiro opened the door. " yeah a naked back massage " the naked part wasn't true but he just wanted everyone to hear it and tease sona, he then run towards his seat near the window.

Everyone was looking at either sona or hiro when everyone heard what he said there imaginations immediately went to the gutter and forever cemented the rumor about them being together.

' his a bastard, his a one big bastard ' she fumed silently as she sat on her seat that is right next to him. ' i hate this sitting arrangement '


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They said curiosity killed the cat but rias was not a cat just a curious devil, Rias has noticed that her best friend/rival have been friendly with a human and there is a rumor that roams around the school that they are in a relationship, she decided to observe the boy named Hiro Karasuba around. There was nothing special about this human so how did he became friends with sona.

Rias followed him towards his home maybe there is something that can give her an idea as to what is special about this boy.

She saw hiro opened the door but didn't get in. " you can come in if you want i know your tired of following me all day ". She heard him say before entering, damn that means her cover has been blown.

Rias decided to enter the house, there was no use in hiding and pretending if he already knows that she was following him.

" welcome Gremory " hiro greeted and offered her a seat. " Griselda tea please. "

Someone came out of the kitchen, she has black abd silver hair, wears a French maid outfit and has a mask covering half of her face.

They are both handed a cup of tea. " so care to tell why have you been stalking me? " hiro initiated the conversation.

" for your information i wasn't stalking you but merely observing you " she said trying to correct what he said.

Hiro just stared at her.

Rias was sweating shr didn't know what to say or how to explain herself.

" your sona's friend aren't you? " he placed his cup on on the table.

"Yes i am, but how do you know that? "

" you'll get many information if you know how to use your hands properly " his hands then made a groping motions.

She knows that motion after all issei does that when he thinks about womens breast. " a-are you molesting sona to get info? "

" the hell are you talking about? " he may be a pervert but he ain't a molester.

" your hands " she pointed at his still moving hands.

Hiro stopped his hands motion " i'm sorry, what i meant is sona tends to open up when i give her a massage ".

Rias blush and steamed. " open up and massage " an image of was playing on her mind but lets not look at it.

" yup she tends to tell story of herself when she became relaxed when i give her a back massage ".

" back massage " rias then felt ashamed for thinking such things.

" so care to tell me why you have been following me this whole day? " he returned to the topic.

Rias sighed. " i just want to see what made sona so friendly towards you ".

Hiro laughed he wasn't mad because since this morning he felt rias following him and he let her because there was no evil intent behind it. " either ask her or become my friend ".

Rias tried sensing if he has any malicious intent but didn't found anything. " your not mad? "

" of course not, you aren't the first one to do this tsubaki did also when she found out that i was hanging out with there president ". He tried to ease her worry about him being mad. " i am Hiro karasuba and that was my maid Griselda " he placed his hand in front.

Rias held his hand and shook it " Rias gremory ".

They both let go of each others hand. " so tell me are the rumors real? " rias asked.

Hiro became confused. " which one? " there are alot of rumors so he doesn't know what she is talking about specifically.

" that you and sona are dating? " damn sona for getting a boyfriend before her.

" nope that rumor actually started when i kissed her lips to confirm if she really does taste like blueberry " he admitted in which surprised rias because of the last part.

" so some of the rumors were true, tell me where did you get the idea that she tasted like blueberry? "

" her scent " he stated with a smile.

" her scent? " did she hear him correctly.

" yup, sona smells like blueberry " he then look at her hair. " you know your hair has a nice shade of red i like it ".

Rias was caught off guard, people tend to over look her hair when they see her its either her eyes or breast or body that they compliment. " t-thank you " she twirled some of her hair.

" it's late, do you wanna stay for the night? We have a spare room " he suggested since it was dark outside.

Rias thought about it for a minute if she stayed then maybe she could learn more about him. " alright thank you ".

He assisted rias to the spare room and they said their good nights.

Hiro then entered his room and was surprised to see Griselda standing beside his bed.

" are you sure in letting her stay tonight? " Griselda asked.

" she doesn't have any bad intentions " he laid on his bed " and please go back to you room ".

Griselda went back to her room and slept but was prepared in case the red haired devil do something

…

Morning came and rias was enjoying her large warm breathing body pillow, wait breathing?, she quickly opened her eye's and saw another pair staring at her.

" you know rias sleep walking while naked is a bad thing " hiro stated calmly.

" i like to sleep naked but i guess i missed having a body pillow " she sat up on the bed. " like what you see? ". She tried to tease him but that kind of thing won't work on hiro

" that won't work rias " hiro said as got out of the bed and picked up rias clothes then threw it at her. " a lady's appeal is not measured on how much skin they show ".

" what do you mean? "

" if you want to truely attract an attention of a sincere man then don't go parading your naked body or you would just end up as an eye candy for perverts " he walked out of the room and closed it.

Rias has a lot to think of right now, maybe hiro was right. She clothed herself and went out of the room then headed downstairs, she saw hiro waiting at the table and Griselda still cooking some other food.

" i'm sorry if i offended you in anyway but that was just my opinion " hiro said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

" i'm not offended " she sat and hiro pushed the chair forward.

" good then let's eat, Griselda cook the food herself ".

They ate at relative silence until hiro had an idea. " it's Sunday today, do you have any thing planned? ".

Rias tried to remember if she has plans but she couldn't remember anything. " nothing planned "

" wanna go out? " he asked.

" date? " is he asking her on a date?

" nope just hang out " he shook his head.

" okay ". She was mildly surprise no one has ever tried to ask her out just to hang out.

" if you wan't to take a bath there's bathroom in your room and change of clothes there " he walked up the stairs to head to his room to take a bath himself.

" hey hiro, why do you have change of clothes for girls? " she didn'tbwant to be suspicious of him but seriously a female change of clothes in a spare room.

" don't get any ideas , those sre clothes that i bought for Griselda but she didn't want to wear them do i placed them on the spare room, meet me outside after you finished up"

Rias sighed, she thought that hiro was a cross dresser like gasper. " now let see what sona seed in you " rias thought to herself.

… to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a week since they first hanged out, and now rias understands why sona is friends with him.

Despite his teasing Hiro is a over all nice guy, he's not perfect and has many flaws but the attention that he gives make you want more.

Currently rias is at sona's council room. " ne sona have you gone on a date with Hiro yet? ".

" is this one of your way in getting a rise out of me because it's not gonna work " . sona adjusted her glasses. " or are you confirming the rumours? "

" no not that " she waved her hand frantically " i just asked, did you know he has a nice house ".

Sonas mind halted for a moment. " excuse me? Did i hear you say he has a nice house? ".

" yup i did " rias blinked then her eye's grew large realizing her mistake.

" you have been to his house? " sonas voice is slightly getting louder.

" i slept there last week " she admitted because there was no use in lying anymore.

" you slept there? " her voice rose up again.

" he offered ".

" he did what!? He doesn't even know you "

" let me tell you the whole story " Hiro said as he entered the room in which he was immediately subjugated to sonas intense glare. " chill out sona your being possessive again ". He smirked when he saw her slightly blush but maintained her glare.

" i am not possessive and i don't even like you like that " she said as she sat back on her chair.

Hiro walked behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulder then started massaging her. " see this is what happened ".

Hiro started telling her the story but excluded the going out part because she might misinterpret it as they had a date.

" hey hiro-kun can i get a massage to someday? " rias asked because she could see how relax and calm sona had become maybe he could help her with the back pains

" i am free today so want one? " he asked as he sat down on the couch.

" okay but can we do it in the club room? " she could see that sona has fallen asleep the moment Hiro finished his story.

" okay " they both stood up and went outside.

What they didn't saw was sona opened her eye's " idiot " sona said tenderly.

…...

When they reached the occult research club hiro saw that there are people inside.

" good afternoon everyone this is Hiro karasuba my new friend " rias introduced him. " the blond boy is kiba, the white haired girl is koneko, the brown haired boy is issei, the one with the orange ribbon is akeno and the blond girl is asia ".

" yo " hiro made a single wave.

No one knows how to respond to his greeting because they don't have any idea if he is a human or devil.

Hiro saw akeno and walked towards her, everyone was curious as to why he is approaching her and akeno herself just smiled.

Then to everyones surprise he kissed akeno in the lips for a few second before saying " just as she said she really does taste like vanilla ". He then walk back to rias side

Issei's world shattered how dare this person steal akeno-senpais first kiss. " you bastard " issei run towards hiro and punched him, the next thing issei knew was his face is firmly pressed on the ground.

" why did you do that? " rias asked, she was mildly surprised on the speed of hiro.

" which one? " he looked at her curiously.

" you know which one i am asking ". She glared at him.

" he attacked me first " he then released issei and stood up." It seems i am not welcome here anymore good bye then ". He walked out of the club room.

He could feel the malicious intent coming from the others so he decided to back away, it's not because he was afraid but if he continuously absorb that malicious intent of their he would lose it and kill them all.

Issei stood up and dusted himself.

Today rias realized that she was an idiot who just lost a new friend because she turned a blind eye on the mistake of her pawn.

…

With sona

" so your back here again " sona sighed, she was doing paper work when Hiro suddenly barged in.

" you want me to leave too? " he said with an irritated voice.

Sona never heard hiro talk so irritated and it worried her. " what happened? ". What did you do now rias?.

" her pawn attacked me for some reason then i defended myself and they looked at me as if i was the one who attacked first. "

" what DID you do? " she knows hiro so there must be something he had done.

" remember back then what you said akeno? " he didn't say more when he saw sonas eye grew wide. " that she taste like vanilla "

" you idiot that was just a joke! " she then realized what he meant " would you stop kissing girls just because someone said that they taste like food! ".

Hiro has a sheepish grin. " sorry " he then sat up straight. " can i stay here for a while? "

Sona sighed again " even if i tell you to leave you won't go anyway ". She then went back to her paperwork

" thank you " he said as he laid down on the couch. " hey sona want to listen to a story? "

A story? Is he gonna tell her something about himself? " do as you wish ".

… to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To Hunter801... I am planning to make this a harem story with sona being the his closest of all. I thank you for the idea you gave me and maybe i'll make a story that is just oc x sona, please keep reading the story i promise to put more HirOna parts on it.

And to the others who are reading my fic thank you very much and please try to read my accel world story i know its just one chapter but if someone says i should continue it then i'll post more chapters.

…

" once upon a time there was a world where Gaia is the only god, this world was peaceful and prosperous until the demon lord waged war against all the races that live in this world. " hiro started.

" how many races where there in that world? And a demon lord seriously? " sona asked.

" the humans who has magic, war beast are humans that has animal features they don't have magic but their physical abilities are much stronger, the elves, the dwarves, the dragons and demons plus more"

" that sounds like something that would come from a fantasy novel "

" yes i know " he said with a slight laugh but sona noticed it was hollow " fed up with the demon lord Gaia decided to act, born from her flesh and magic is an existence that would end the demon lord "

Sona is starting to get hooked in the story. " who was he? "

" a Fairy King " he stated with a smile.

" a fairy king? " she kinda expected that he would say a hero or something.

" yes a fairy king " he nodded " the fairy king has blond hair, pinkish white skin and golden eyes, but his most defining feature is his wings ".

Sona rose an eye brow. " why his wings? " there must be some other feature after all fairy wings look like insect wings.

" his wings are made out crystals, despite his title of fairy king he is the only fairy that existed " there was loneliness in his voice. " the fairy king hunted the demon lord for years both growing stronger and stronger until the fairy king killed the demon lord. "

" so that's it? The demon lord dies and the fairy king was the winner? " that was one lame ending.

" i wasn't finished, Gaia came to him and said the demon lord will be reincarnated then once again cause chaos, so gaia placed took his life and reincarnated him but this time as a dragon ".

" your story is weird " from a fairy king to dragon whats next an angel.

" i know " he then continued the story. " their battle goes on ended the same way both being revived several times the demon lord still a demon but for some reason the fairy king turned from being a dragon to angel then a vampire, the fairy king became tired of this endless reincarnation so he decided to investigate why the demon lord kept being reincarnated and him reincarnated with different bodies and race ".

" so whats the reason? "

" he asked Gaia and Gaia told him the truth, chaos the first god wanted to erase everything and so he created the demon lord to wreck havoc in the world and destroy it, chaos wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants " hiro stated.

" the what about him being reincarnated into different race everytime? " that part was the confusing one.

" they were both reincarnated every one hundred years, every hundred years one hero would be born from one race and gaia decided to merge the fairy king with the would be hero "

" so basically it was him yet not him? ". She's smart but seriously this story is confusing.

" the next hero would be the vessel of all the memories and power of the fairy king, after the defeating the demon lord he is given few years to live before dying and reincarnated once again" hiro simplified it. " his current race is human and if he gets reincarnated again it would be on the demon race and it will be a problem because demons are easily manipulated by the god chaos "

" so what did he do "

" he asked gaia for a request to face chaos after killing the demon lord and end it once and for all, Chaos is in a place where no one could survive except for chaos and gaia, but the fairy king has Gaia's protection on him so he was safe, there he confronted chaos and they fought hiro had used all his weapons and magic but nothing had worked, he was at the losing end and is slowly bleeding to death. "

" so he lost? " even she knows how strong gods are.

" nope " he said cheerfully " he gathered all his weapons that he used in his past life and merged all of them into one using the remaining magic he has and with one last act of despair he plunged the sword into chaos, chaos laughed thinking nothing happened but when his body started to break and light emitted from it he became fearful."

" so he defeated chaos "

" yes he defeated chaos and they will both end there, the fairy king wouldn't get reincarnated anymore since the battle is over, but the chaos has one more plan up on his sleeve. " you really think you have won Fairy king? Hahaha you are wrong... All my energy shall enter you and drive you into madness, you shall be the one to end all existence in your world ", chaos energy turned to black smoke and entered the fairy kings body he was then returned back to his world where he wreck havoc and killed all life just as chaos had stated, when he returned to his senses everything was gone all that is left is the earth and him ".

" so what happened to him? "

" he called upon Gaia and she answered, he pleaded for her to end him but the energy from chaos kept him alive, Gaia had removed the energy from the fairy kings body and used it to create the other gods like how she is created and withe their help started the life once again in the world, but the fairy king still has a small part of the energy inside of him and slowly it turned him into demon yet his abilities, what saddened him the most is his once pure crystal wings turned black and was cursed with eternal life ".

" that's one sad story " sona felt the emotions of the story, then sona remembered something. " hiro i was just curious why did you call one member of rias club a pawn? ".

" because that what he is a pawn " sonas eye grew large. " just like saji ".

There sonas earlier suspicions was confirmed hiro isn't really a human. " tell me hiro how long have you known about us? ".

" a long time now ". Hiro sighed " you devils aren't really that good in hiding your energies ".

Sona stood up " tell me hiro who are you really? ". She prepared a magical attack in case hiro does something.

Hiro stood in front of her and sona saw something that she didn't know was true... Black crystal fairy wings.

" y-your the fairy king? " she cancelled her spell and took a step back.

" the one and only " he bowed.

" s-so the story was true " this was a lot to take in. " why tell me this? ".

" i don't know, maybe because i'm tired of acting like a human " he sat down and his wings are gone.

" but how did you even hide your magical energy? " sona sat next to him.

" i have different energies inside of me " white flames appeared on his hand " holy energy " then it turned black " demonic " then crimson red " draconic " then blue " mana ".

" but it still doesn't explain how it was hidden ". With those different types of energy he would be a walking beacon.

" when you're old as me you would learn a few things ".

" so your whole story did happen? "

" yes " he nodded " you devils are sub-species of demons, Satan the first devil was actually a demon rather than a devil ".

She wouldn't doubt him, the proof was his wings and based on the history of the Greek gods gaia was really born from chaos. " did you really become a demon? "

" i did but i can't show you how i really look because the whole school will be flooded with demonic magic " .

" how you really look? " those that mean.

" this appearance that you see is a human version of how i really look like. "

" can i see it one day? " she was intrigued on how her really looks like.

" one day but for now it's getting late and i need to go home or Griselda will come hunt me down using my own techniques " .

Sona mind snapped whe she heard the female name. " who is Griselda ".

" my maid and i'll tell you this Griselda will be one day named as the strongest devil. " he stated proudly then stood up and went to the door. " i bid you good night ".

Hiro then closed the door , sona has much to think about especially the last part he said.

... To be continued...

To clarify things eternal life only means he won't die unless you kill him in a way that his body wouldn't heal.


End file.
